


Shall Not I Learn Place and Wisdom?

by Wesakechak



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Asukyu - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Evangelion 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesakechak/pseuds/Wesakechak
Summary: For the only other option is to fall upon my sword.





	Shall Not I Learn Place and Wisdom?

Mari was on the hunt. Like she had so many times before, she roamed the streets of the city that used to be Tokyo 3, long fallen into decay. Unlike those previous times, she did not hunt while inside her EVA. No, her EVA lay with the hundreds of mass produced ones, clad in the same drab green armour that might be mistaken for black in the right light. 

 

It wasn’t needed anymore. 

 

Gendo Ikari was dead, and with him fell NERV. WILLE stood victorious. There would be no more desperate flights on the Wunder. No more staying up all night because a Nemesis had brushed into their sensor range. No more drills. No more war.

 

No more EVA. 

 

Mari entered one of the few buildings left mostly intact through the destruction. It was an apartment complex, and as she ascended the darkened stairway, she could hear the sound of loud footsteps above her. Her prey. 

 

When she entered the apartment with the door that had been ripped off its hinges, she did so quietly, carefully. Still, a dish was hurled at her, the ceramic shattering against the wall. 

 

“I thought I would find you here, Princess.” Mari stated casually, eyeing Asuka up. While Mari had tossed her plugsuit into the entry plug of her EVA, Asuka still wore hers. Even though it had been ripped and torn in the final days of fighting. Red tape sealed most of the holes, but a few were still visible. A couple were still bleeding red blood. 

 

The red hair on top of Asuka’s head was unkempt, wild. Her eye matched that. Bloodshot from lack of sleep. Her entire face seemed sunken and hollow, her posture lacked the steadiness it had for the last fourteen years. Instead, Asuka moved with hunched shoulders. Like a wounded animal. 

 

“I should go back, shouldn’t I?” Asuka’s voice was quiet. She wasn’t facing Mari, instead she had frozen in place, looking further into the large apartment. Mari sighed, leaning against the wall that now had a hole in it from the plate. She crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“You should. Your little friend was worried sick enough to ask me to find you.” Mari replied neutrally, keeping a close eye on Asuka’s reaction. There was a ripple through the other woman’s body, and she let out a soft growl. Mari figitted, waiting for Asuka to inevitably lash out. She did so, shattering the back off of one of the chairs in the dining room with a swift kick. Then, just like that, the rage was gone. 

 

Wordlessly, Asuka limped past Mari. Mari closed her eyes, sighing. EVA had left Asuka, but Asuka had refused to leave EVA. 

 

Asuka found Kyu as she stumbled into the half ruined hospital that was serving as WILLE’s new headquarters as they decided what to do with their future. The blue haired woman sat on an unoccupied bed, her legs drawn up to her chest and her face obscured in her knees. She hadn’t noticed Asuka approach. Sakura, though, had. 

 

“Asuka! You’re hurt!” Sakura called, already pulling out a medical kit. Asuka watched Kyu lift her head, then turn and face her. Red eyes met the singular blue one, hardened and softened over the course of a second. Her plugsuit was gone, thrown into the same midden heap as the leftover EVA units. Instead, she wore practical clothes, that would billow in the hot wind coming from the desert as she ran to Asuka, before slowing down, becoming more cautious. The expression on Asuka’s face telling her something was wrong.  

 

“I’m fine.” Asuka snapped, not giving the medic a glance. Not even when Sakura had bodily yanked her onto another hospital bed, and began to patch up the open wounds wordlessly. 

 

Kyu had sat down on a bed that was closer to Asuka, yet she had also pulled herself back into the shell of her knees. Asuka continued to look exclusively at her. She was barely aware of Sakura telling her not to strain herself, and the sounds of retreating footsteps. 

 

Kyu, however, did notice those. She did know that they were alone to talk in private now. 

 

“Asuka, are you alright?” Kyu asked quietly, looking up at her. There was a profound silence that hung over them, and for a moment she wondered if Asuka had even heard her. 

 

“I am. Didn’t you hear me talking to Sakura?” Asuka snapped, wincing as she flexed. Kyu’s head sunk back into her knees, “are you going to tell me I’m not now?” 

 

“You are not.” Kyu stated simply. Asuka gritted her teeth. This was a fight. Something she knew. The only thing she really had known for fourteen years. So, she reacted as if it was a fight. Springing out of her bed, feeling the fresh bandages and stitches come loose as she did. She walked over to Kyu’s bed, slowly stalking forward. Kyu merely stared, a frown on her face. “I do not think you have been fine since we ended this war.” 

 

“Maybe I’m not.” Asuka mused. “Maybe I was raised to pilot EVA. Maybe I was told that I couldn’t quit being a pilot for over twenty years.” She grabbed one of the metal handles on Kyu’s bed, and squeezed. There was the sound of metal bending, a horrible screech that made Kyu wince. Far too similar to the sound of an EVA being killed. 

 

“And now, no one needs a pilot anymore.” Kyu concluded. Asuka gave a curt nod as she leered over the Ayanami-type. Kyu didn’t flinch away from this. She couldn’t. 

 

“Yes. Now I might as well just lay down in that scrap heap with the rest of the broken and useless things.” Asuka shuddered, feeling a sense of peace wash over her. She turned around, and began to walk away.

 

Perhaps she had needed a confrontation like this. To finally settle what had been bothering her. 

 

“No one needs an Ayanami anymore.” Kyu muttered, the words piercing the silent room they were in. Asuka paused, midstep. “Yet. I am still here.” Asuka refused to turn around, to acknowledge her. She just needed to move again, and keep on moving. Until she was gone. She did, taking a step forward. Towards the door. Towards the junkyard. 

 

Then she felt a squeeze around her waist. Pinning her arms to her sides. She felt something impact gently between her shoulder blades. 

 

“No.” Kyu stated, and Asuka froze. Kyu’s voice had not rose above its usual volume. Nor had she had changed her tone. 

 

“No?” Asuka repeated, staring ahead. The arms around her shifted, hugging her. 

 

“You taught me how to be human, let me remind you now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For Asukyu Day 2/9


End file.
